It's Not His Fault
by TheShadowThatWalks
Summary: "It's not his fault, I made him lose his temper.." Toris is in an abusive relationship with Ivan. Can his friends persuade him to leave before it's too late? *Human names used!* yaoi, abuse, rape, possible incest. LithxRus Possible AmerxLith
1. An average day?

Pairings: RusxLith, BelaxEsto, UkrxGer, Possible AmerxLith

Main Characters: Ivan Braginski (Russia), Toris Laurinaitis (Lithuania), Alfred Jones (America), Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Supporting: Natalya Braginski (Belarus), Katyusha Braginski (Ukraine), Eduard von Brock (Estonia), Raivis Galante (Latvia), Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)

Summary: _"It's not his fault, I made him lost his temper..." _Toris thought he made the right decision to stay with Ivan. After all, every relationship has it's ups and downs. His friends say he's in denial and want to help him escape the horrors of the Braginski house. However, Toris refuses to leave his comrades at the mercy of his abusive lover. Especially the one who causes the most trouble..

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Toris laid in their bed, his breathing shallow. Ivan allowed him to stay in bed to recuperate. <em>"After all, I can't let my delicate flower die on me.."<em> He said before he left for work. Wincing in pain, he carefully pulled himself up and out of the bed. He grimaced as excruciating pain shot throughout his chest. He made his way to a mirror in the corner of the room. Switching on the lamp, he surveyed the extent of his injuries. His chest and around his ribcage was covered in black and blue bruises; his neck was red and swelling a little (due to Ivan's roughness the other night). He touched his neck gingerly, wincing as he ran his finger lightly over the swelling. 'I should get this treated', he thought, 'But what was the point in that?' After all, he was a nation and nations don't sustain their injuries for long. He knew the swelling on his neck would be gone by night but his bruises would probably take longer to heal, if they heal at all. He turned to check the scars on his back. 'These will never heal.' He thought bitterly. Slipping a shirt on, he made his way to the kitchen. "No point in trying to starve myself." he said to himself.

As he entered the kitchen, Toris was greeted by an odd but somewhat familiar sight. Natalya Braginski, Ivan's younger sister, and Eduard von Brock, his co-worker, were in the middle of an intense makeout session. Natalya was sitting on a countertop, her arms around Eduard's neck and legs around his waist. Her shirt was unbuttoned, exposing her smooth, pale skin and black bra. Eduard was shirtless, his head on her neck, kissing it roughly. He bit down on her collarbone, making her cry out in pleasure. Toris immediately looked away, his heart aching. He had a crush on Natalya for years but she refused to give him the time of day. She even broke his fingers when he took her out on a date; yet, here she was, practically giving up to Eduard. Of course, he knew about their affairs; Eduard would brag about it to him and Raivis. He often contemplated telling Ivan about what went on behind his back (he was still fuming about Katyusha and Ludwig dating); if he "let it slip" that his "precious little sister" was fooling around with his subordinate, Ivan would explode. However, he always decided against it; Ivan would find a way to have Natalya and Eduard killed then take his frustations out on everyone in the house. He didn't want to put Raivis through anymore of his torture. Sighing softly, Toris sat at the dining room table and read the newspaper, trying to ignore the obvious sounds from the kitchen.

A an hour later, Natalya and Eduard exited the kitchen. Natalya strolled passed Toris without looking his way, too busy buttoning up her shirt. Eduard, however, sat across from Toris with a satisfied smile on his face. "Like the show?" He asked. He didn't answer; instead he folded the paper and went into the kitchen. "Don't need to be a little bitch," Eduard called to him, "It's not my fault she didn't choose you." He went off to take care of his duties. Toris was in the middle of making an omelet when Gilbert and Raivis entered the kitchen. They were already dressed for work. Gilbert was sporting a black eye (no doubt given to him by Ivan) while Raivis looked exhausted. "What happened?" Toris said, serving his friends breakfast. Gilbert didn't answer. Raivis whispered, "Mr. Ivan is upset. A business plan fell through and he's taking it out on everyone." He started to cry and shake. Gilbert took a sip of his coffee. "He's acting like an asshole. It's not our fault he's a horrible business man!" he snapped, slamming his fists on the table. "Keep your voice down", Toris said gently, "Ivan has ears and eyes everywhere." He sat across from his friends, taking a bite out his sausage. "Gilbert, I think you should keep your opinions to yourself. I mean, I know Ivan can get out of control but he is a good man." Gilbert snorted, "You're only saying that because you're sleeping with him." He drained his coffee and got up to get more. Raivis sipped his tea and said, "Just because Toris is Ivan's boyfriend, doesn't mean he doesn't get treated like us. I mean, I think Toris gets it the worst. Speaking of punishment", he lowered his voice, "How come Eduard doesn't get punished like us?" "It's because he's banging the boss's sister!" Gilbert shouted. Toris and Raivis both shushed him and looked around. "I'm actually surprised as well", Toris said, "I mean, Ivan must surely know by now about Talya-chan and Eduard." "Tch, even Ludwig knows and he doesn't even live here." Gilbert said. Toris and Raivis gave him a quizzical look. "Katyusha tells him about what goes on here from time to time." He said coolly. Toris began to relax as his friends continued gossipping about what was going on under Ivan's nose: Natalya and Eduard's affair, Katyusha's alleged engagement to Ludwig, money supposedly being embezzled by one of Ivan's underlings. The trio continued like this for a good hour and a half before work called the duo away.

Toris stretched out on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had the day off but was bored. He obviously couldn't clean as his ribs continued to hurt him. He thought about getting some paperwork done but decided against it. He was already caught up in all of his work. He even contemplated helping Ivan with his work but shot the idea down; Ivan hates it when people go through his business. He decided on calling his friend, Feliks. The phone rang several times before Feliks finally answered. "Like, hello?" His drowsy voice filled the reciever. "Hey, Feliks. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Toris asked. "Oh of course not!" Feliks suddenly sounded excited to hear from Toris. "I needed to get up anyway. I'm going clothes shopping later and I so totally didn't want to miss the sales." Toris chuckled softly; his close friend was always trying to find the best clothing for cheap prices. The Polack continued to yack about this and that, what was going on in his country and such. He suddenly got serious, "Are you feeling alright, Liet?" Toris was taken aback at his friend's sudden seriousness. "I'm...I'm fine. Never better." He replied. "You're still bad at lying", Feliks chided, "Is he hurting you again?" His voice was full of concern, which was odd for him. "You know you can tell me. I'm not the only one who's worried about you, Liet. Alfred is beside himself with worry since you stopped contacting him." 'Alfred...' Toris remained silent, tears welling up in his eyes. Alfred and Feliks were his only real friends and they knew what Ivan did to him. He began to cry and told his oldest friend about what Ivan had done. The beatings, cigarette burnings, the mental abuse. He told him everything, except what he did to him the other night. After he was done, Feliks remained quiet. "Let's get together", he finally said, "You, me, and Alfred. We can hang at my house and talk. I know Alfred would want to hear this too." Toris agreed. They planned to hang out at Feliks' house the next week. Raivis entered the bedroom and flopped on his bed, exhausted. "Mr. Ivan is home. He wants to see you." He said before closing his eyes. "I have to go Feliks. I'll talk to you later." "See ya!" Feliks said and hung up.

He made sure he looked adequate enough for Ivan and went to see him. He was sitting in his study with his sisters, Katyusha and Natalya. He was drinking a glass of vodka and reading the paper. Natalya was sharpening her knives by the fireplace. Katyusha was knitting something, no doubt for Ludwig. She was singing softly to herself, stopping occasionally to take a sip of her wine. "Y..you need to see me, hun?" Toris asked. Ivan looked up and smiled a warm, albiet unnerving, smile at his lover. "It's good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?" Toris smiled uncertainly, "I'm getting better. Most of the pain is gone." "That is good." Ivan said. He turned to Katyusha, "Syestra, can you go and make the 4 of us dinner? I'm in the mood for your delicious cooking." She smiled at her younger brother. "Of course, Ivan. Natalya, can you help me?" She stood and made her way to the door. "Actually, I'd prefer it if Natalya stayed here." Ivan said. She nodded and walked past Toris, her face etched in worry. Toris sat in a chair next to him, somewhat nervous. The room was filled with an uneasy silence. Ivan took a swig of his vodka and lit a cigarette. "I've been hearing that some things have been going on inside of my house." He looked from Toris to Natalya and back. "Natalya, when were you going to tell me about your boyfriend?" She stiffened and shot a glare at Toris before looking at Ivan. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Brother." "You're a smart girl, Natalya. I had hoped that you would marry someone who was deserving of your beauty and brains. Maybe you could've become the head of the Bratva, But to disgrace our family name _by fucking the help __**IN MY OWN HOUSE!**_" Ivan stood, gripping a lead pipe. Natalya cowered at his feet, "I-I'm sorry Big Brother! I didn't think-" "**OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T THINK! YOU NEVER THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!**" His voice shook the glasses in the room. Toris cowered in his seat as the Russian towered over his sister. Natalya threw herself at his feet, kissing them and begging for forgiveness. "You're not the only one who's going to be punished."

He pressed the call button on the wall and minutes later, Eduard was being dragged into the study by Ivan's guards. They threw him to the ground, next to Natalya. He was covered in bruises and cuts. She screamed and pulled him into an embrace. "What did you do to him?" "I needed information and he so kindly gave it to me." Ivan said with a smirk. "Now, I know everything. The embezzlement, the attempted takeover, your affairs. Don't think you can hide anything from me in my own house." Ivan raised the pipe and brought it down on Eduard's chest. The pipe connected with a sickening thud, breaking his ribs. Ivan swung it at him again, breaking his jaw and cheekbone. He then turned on his sister, hitting her in the back, arms, and stomach. Toris watched the beating continue for a half an hour, Ivan beating the two within an inch of their lives. When he finished, he dropped the bloodied pipe, breathing heavily. Natalya and Eduard lay in a pool of their own blood, whimpering in excrutiating pain. Straightening up, Ivan cracked his knuckles and approached his terrified lover. "I'm sorry you had to see that, darling." He kissed Toris forcefully, pulling him into a tight embrace. Tears slid out of Toris' eyes as he saw the mangled bodies of Natalya and Eduard be carried out. Ivan broke the kiss to tell the guards to take them to the hospital. He rang for a maid to clean up the blood from the carpet. "Come, Syestra must have dinner finished." Ivan took Toris by the hand and led him to the dining room, where a pale Katyusha was waiting with dinner on the table. "Pirozhiki!" Ivan said happily and sat down to eat. "E..excuse me." Katyusha went into the kitchen, sobbing softly. Ivan paid no mind to his weeping sister; he was too busy eating. "Let me refill your glass, sweetheart." Toris offered and went into the kitchen to fetch more vodka. He was greeted by the sight of Katyusha crying by the sink, holding her crucifix and praying to God in Ukrainian to forgive Ivan for his cruelty. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, remember, they cannot die." "I know but, I didn't expect Ivan to be so cruel to them. To his own little sister." She wiped her eyes with her handkerchief, "Come, we need to go back to Ivan." They returned to the table and finished their dinner. Afterwards, the two Braginski's went on a walk to talk about work, leaving Toris to clean the mess. He went up to bed, thinking about the day and wondering if he'll be alive.


	2. Pain and Conflict

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia :( It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

*Note: this chapter contains a rape scene. I was kinda uncomfortable writing it but it had to be done. Please read at your own discretion.*

* * *

><p>For the next few days, the atmosphere in the Braginski house was tense. No one made a criticism towards Ivan for fear he'd beat them like he did to Natalya and Eduard. Toris sat at his desk, finishing up Eduard's paperwork. He yawned and looked at his clock. "Ugh, 3:12am?" He whispered, "Time for bed..." Stretching his arms, he put the work away. 'I'll finish it up tomorrow.' He thought. Heading to his room, he got lost in his own thoughts. He began to think about Natalya and Eduard, lying in their hospital beds in agony. About his meeting with Alfred and Feliks and finally telling them about what Ivan has been doing to him. Maybe they could help him get away. Maybe...<p>

A strong grip on his shoulder jarred him from his thoughts. He was spun around to face a drunken Ivan. His bloodshot eyes leered down at him. "I've been looking everywhere for you..." He said in a menacing tone. He half-led, half-dragged his lover to his bedroom, pushing him toward the bed. As he locks his door, Toris sat on the edge, breathing deeply and slowly. The Russian slowly made his way to his lover. He pressed his lips against Toris', kissing him roughly. He gasped softly against Ivan's drunken kiss, feeling his tongue invade his mouth. He gags lightly as the smell of stale cigarettes and the taste of vodka overwhelms his senses. Deepening their kiss, Ivan forces him against the bed, tearing his shirt open, exposing the Lithuanian's bare chest. His lips move from Toris' to the side of his neck, biting down on it hard. Toris lets out a soft gasp as he stares at the ceiling. He tried to pretend that this wasn't happening; Ivan wouldn't have noticed. He didn't notice when he removed the rest of his clothing or when he entered him. The bedsprings squeaked rhythmically as Ivan thrusted into him. He shut his eyes, tears running down his cheeks. 'I want it to end. Please hurry up.' He thought. Without warning, Ivan's hand shot up and slapped him across the face. "Stop crying! Tell me you like it!" He shouted. "I like it!" Toris said between sobs. "I can't hear you.." he said, raising his hand again. "I LIKE IT!" he said louder. Satisfied, Ivan flipped him onto his stomach and thrusted harder. Toris cried out in pain. 'He never when this hard before.' He thought. He gripped the blankets in pain. Ivan went harder, leaning onto him and biting his shoulder. "I'm going to cum, my love." He whispered. Toris bit his lip as he felt Ivan release himself inside of him.

Tears streamed down his face as he felt his lover remove himself. He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder and throw him to the floor. "It's playtime now, my pet." Ivan said, buckling a collar around his neck. He sat on the bed and pulled on the leash. "Now come!" He barked. Toris crawled to him, silently weeping. He picked up a riding crop and hit him in the back, alternating the direction he hit him. He cried out in pain as his boyfriend laughed with glee. He moved downwards to his ass, hitting him as hard as he could. He stood up and placed his foot on Toris' back, stepping on him. He crien in pain, Ivan's foot rebreaking his ribs with each stomp. He collapsed on the ground on the verge of passing out. "Hey, get up!" Ivan commanded. Toris was exhausted and in extreme pain. "N-no more.." he whispered, "I can't take it anymore.." Ivan narrowed his eyebrows in agitation, "We stop when I want to stop." He said, pulling the leash violently. He was too weak to fight back. His last sight was of Ivan's fist coming to his face. Then nothing...

* * *

><p>Toris woke up a sharp pain in his leg. He glanced around the room to see Raivis dressing his wounds. He sat up and noticed that he was back in his own bed. "Mr. Ivan really gave you a beating.." Raivis said, eyeing his bruises. He avoided his gaze. "He was drunk last night. He didn't know he was being so rough." He responded. He noticed Gilbert laying in bed. He was unusually quiet. "What's wrong with Gilbert?" Toris asked. Raivis sighed softly, "He asked Mr. Ivan for the day off to visit Ludwig for his birthday. But when Mr. Ivan refused, he tried to go anyway. He caught him sneaking out and broke his legs..." Toris looked at Raivis, concerned. "You are unhurt?" He nodded though shaking a little. "I've been helping Miss Katyusha with her work, so Mr. Ivan hasn't had an opportunity to hurt me." He replied, twisting the gauze bandages. Toris carefully got out of bed and made his way to Gilbert. He looked up at him, his eyes disturbingly empty. "Hey Birdie", he said with a hollow smile, "He got to you too, huh?" He didn't answer; he knelt beside his friend's bed and started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Gilbert. I don't know why he's like this.." He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Birdie. I'm a fighter, it's been in my blood for centuries. There's no way a little wound like two broken legs is gonna stop the Awesome Me!" He chuckled to himself. "Although, there's something I need to ask of you." His face got serious and he leaned into Toris' ear, lowering his voice to a whisper. "If it's not too much trouble, when you go to visit Feliks, can you see how Gilbird is doing? I left him with Roderich when I moved here so he won't get hurt here." He gripped Toris' shirt, tears sliding down his cheek, "Please make sure my friend is alright. He's the only thing that's keeping me alive and sane here!" Toris took the old nation's hand and patted it reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll ask around and see if he's still alive." He whispered to the Prussian. He stood and headed out of the room. Raivis took his seat and tried to comfort the old nation.<p>

He headed to the kitchen to try and locate Katyusha. She was the only one who Ivan completely trusted. She had to know how to leave the house without Ivan attempting to kill you in the process. Luckily, he knew that she loved baking so he went to check the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Kat, mixing dough to make bread. She was singing to herself in Ukrainian and consulting a cookbook to make sure she was making the bread right. Toris cleared his throat. She looked up and smiled warmly at him. "Good morning, Mr. Laurinaitis." She frowned noticing the bruise on his face."Ivan did that to you, didn't he?" Toris nodded, "Miss Katyusha, I need your help. I know you're going to visit Ludwig soon so I was wondering if I can accompany you." He noticed how tense he was around Katyusha. She placed the bowl down. "What's the real reason you need to get out of this house?" She asked. "Don't worry, I won't tell Ivan." She added, noting Toris' tense expression. He sighed, "I made plans with Feliks and Alfred to hang out and talk. I know Ivan doesn't want me anywhere near Alfred but he's my close friend. He's worried sick about me." Tears began to slide down his cheeks. Katyusha held out a handkerchief. "Do not cry, little one. I'll convince Ivan to let you come with me as an escort when I see Ludwig tomorrow. In fact, it'd be easier if we all be at Ludwig's. That way, if Ivan shows up, he won't think anything's going on." Her smile melted Toris' heart. 'It's hard to believe that such a sweet woman is related to someone as cruel as Ivan.' he thought. "Thank you Miss Katyusha! You do not know how much this means to me." He pulled her into a hug, smiling happily despite the pain radiating from his cheek. Katyusha was happy to see Toris so happy. "Now," she said, "Let's make some bread!

An hour later, Toris went off to finish up his and Eduard's paperwork. Ivan was due to return home in a few hours and Toris wanted to get caught up in everything before he returned. However, he began to get sidetracked as he thought about finally seeing his dear friends again. He decided to give Feliks a call to inform him of their plans. The phone rang twice before it was answered. "Hello?" an unfamiliar voice answered the phone. Slightly confused, Toris said, "Is Feliks there? This is his friend, Toris." "Oh, Toris. It's nice to hear from you," The man said, "Let me get Mr. Poland for you." There was a brief silence then a, "Hey Liet! Ready to hang out with us?" Toris smiled. "There's going to be a small change in plans. I need you to tell Alfred to meet us at Ludwig's. We'll all be there instead of at your hourse." "Okay, but, like, why?" Feliks asked, slightly confused. "I'll tell you when we get there. Just make sure Alfred knows to be at Ludwig's and you be there too." Toris twisted the phone cord nervously. "Alright, Liet. If you say so..." There was shouting in the background, to which Feliks answered, "Like, hold your horses. I'll be there in a minute. Hey Liet, I need to get going. I was in the middle of a meeting and now my boss is getting angry." "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Toris apologized. "Eh, it's fine, man. It was getting boring anyway. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that the phone clicked.

With his work done, Toris spent the next hour in front of the mirror in the bathroom, checking his scars and bruises. He winced as he applied bandages to some of the obvious bruises. Ivan had returned home earlier that night and was in his study with Katyusha, probably doing what he usually does: drink and read his damn paper. Toris felt rage boil up as he thought about the pain he was put through by his boyfriend. The pain Ivan dealt to his friends and co-workers. How he was even willing to nearly kill his sister. The image of Natalya and Eduard's bodies flashed in his mind. According to Katyusha, they were recuperating well. Natalya recieved the worst of the injuries. According to the doctors, they'd both be out of the hospital in two weeks. Gilbert's doctor had told him that he was recovering quickly for a nation and that he should be up and about in a few days. The one who Toris worried the most about was Raivis. He often recieved Ivan's mental abuse rather than physical abuse. Although he couldn't get him to admit it, Toris knew that Ivan was also sexually abusing the smaller nation.

He was jarred from his thoughts when he heard the two Braginski's begin to argue. He left the bathroom and crept to the study, standing outside the door. Peeking in, he saw that Ivan had his back to the door. Katyusha was standing by her usual chair. However, something seemed different about her. It must have been the lighting from the fireplace, but she looked more confident and... scary. She was wielding a knitting needle and had it pointed at Ivan. Toris listened carefully to their conversation. "Please, here me out Syestra," he was saying, "I don't think it'd be wise to be traveling with Toris. I mean what if he runs off?" "I know he won't, Ivan-chan. He's deeply in love with you. But he should get out and get some fresh air once in a while." Katyusha slid the needle into a ball of yarn. "Well then, I'm coming with you." Ivan decided. "No, you can't," The older sibling said, "You have to go on that business trip with your boss to China. I know how much you've been wanting to see Mr. Wang." Ivan sighed heavily. "Fine, he can go with you to Ludwig's. But I expect to see him when I return home." He sat back in his chair and took a long pull of his vodka. Katyusha remained standing. "Ivan, why are you so hard on everyone here? Do you not know how much pain you're putting them through?" "They need to be taught discipline." Ivan answered, not looking at her. "You broke Gilbert's legs when he wanted to see his brother! You hurt Toris even though he loves you, you nearly kill Natalya and I know what you've been doing to Raivis! Please, stop before you end up killing someone!" She looked at him, he cloudy blue eyes tearing up. Ivan glowered at his older sister, "Do not tell me how to treat my subordinates. If I recall, you're a subordinate as well..." "I'm also you're older sister." She replied. The chair squealed across the floor as Ivan stood to slap her; however, Katyusha was fast and punched him in the stomach. She pushed the bigger nation to the floor in anger. "Don't you dare try to raise a hand to me. Don't forget who raised you and took care of you." With that, she walked out of the study, nearly colliding with Toris. "Excuse me.." she whispered and walked off towards her bedroom.

Toris watched as the older Braginski walked away, confused by her sudden assertiveness. Suddenly, a hand spun him around to face his boyfriend. Ivan glared down at Toris with a psychotic look in his eyes. "You're sleeping with me tonight," He whispered into the terrified nation's ear, "And you better not pass out this time.." He pushed passed Toris and made his way to the kitchen. Toris immediately broke into a sprint back to his room. Flinging himself onto his bed, Toris broke down into tears. He didn't want to be with Ivan tonight. He had enough of the pain. He wanted to get out. And yet, he couldn't. He didn't want Raivis or Gilbert or anyone else to face Ivan alone. He couldn't abandon his friends. Plus, how could he support himself? Toris was weak and easily taken advantage of. He was poor and needed financial stability. Ivan gave him protection and a home. Leaving him would cause him to possibly be conquered by someone worse than Ivan. He sighed and faded into a deep sleep.

Ivan never came for him that night.


	3. Just visiting pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own AP Hetalia or World Series. They are the creation of Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>"TORIS!"<p>

The Lithuanian was immediately tackled by his American friend. Alfred Jones had his friend in a bear hug, extremely happy to see his old friend again. Toris returned his hug, though not as roughly. He felt like he was getting the life squeezed out of him. Feliks pulled the two apart. "God, you're gonna kill him, Alfie," he said, shaking his head. He turned to embrace his dear friend, "It's so awesome to see you again, Liet." Toris smiled, returning his hug. "It's so nice to see you guys as well." He beamed at the both of them, "You don't know how much I missed you guys." He turned to Ludwig and held out his hand. "And thank you, Mr. Ludwig, for allowing us to be here." Ludwig shook his hand with a small smile, "It's fine. From what Kätzchen told me, you wouldn't have been safe at Feliks' house. At least here, I can protect you." Katyusha clapped her hands together. "So, it looks like we'll be here for a few days while Ivan's at his business meeting. We should head home on Saturday, Toris. Now, you three go off and have fun. I'll call you when it's suppertime." She took Ludwig's hand and headed to the living room while Toris, Alfred, and Feliks headed to Toris' room.

"So, how have you been, Alfred?" Toris asked as he sat on his bed. "Eh, same ol', same ol'." The American said. He took a large scoop of popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth. "My boff hafs me doing aloft of work lately." He said while chewing. "Ugh, please don't talk with your mouth full, Alfie. It's totes disgusting." Feliks said, shaking his head. He sat behind Toris and began brushing his shoulder length hair. "So Alfie, do you have a girlfriend yet?" Feliks snickered lightly at the thought of it. Alfred waved dismissively. "I haven't had time for that love junk," he replied, "Like I said, I've been busy working and trying to make friends that I haven't thought about it. What about you?" Feliks rolled his eyes, "You know I don't like to be tied down, Alfie. Oh, I was flirting with Tino the other day when I was traveling through but his husband, Berwald, nearly beat the crap out of me. He thought I was honestly going to steal his man. I mean, god, doesn't that guy know I'm not interested in him?" Toris laughed softly; it was nice to know that his friends haven't completely changed. He winced slightly as Feliks pulled his hair into a small ponytail. "God Liet, don't you ever try to do anything with your hair?" Feliks asked. "Well, I do sometimes but Ivan doesn't it when I try to look nice for him.." he whispered. Feliks only nodded and continued to fuss with his friend's hair. He lifted it up to put it into an updo and gasped. "L-Liet...what happened?" He asked. Alfred walked to Feliks' side of the bed and gazed at Toris' neck, his eyes widening. "My God..." Toris knew they found the bruises on his neck. He sighed and began to tell them everything that was happening.

He didn't expect to talk for so long, but he did. He told them about the abuse- the cigarette burns, the beatings, the drunken sex. the whippings. He talked even as the tears came. He showed them the scars on his back. He showed them every last one of his bruises. He told them about Ivan's behavior recently. He told them about what he did to Natalya, Eduard, and Gilbert. However, he refused to tell them about what he has been doing to Raivis; he knew that Raivis didn't want anyone else to know. His friends' reactions stayed somewhat consistent throughout his talking. Feliks had a stoic look on his face while Alfred appeared calm. Toris knew they were getting angry though; he could see it in their eyes. As he finished, they sat in a tense silence. Finally, Feliks broke it, "You need to leave him, Liet. One of these days, he could end up killing you.." Toris looked away, "It's not that simple." He whispered. Alfred stood up and grabbed Toris by the shoulders. "It is simple!" He shouted. "You need to get away from him! I won't lose my best friend to that monster. I don't want you to die. Can't you see how bad he's treating you? That's not love, **THAT'S CONTROL**!" Tears slid out of his eyes, but he didn't push them away. Alfred lowered his voice so only Toris could hear him. "Toris...I..."

_***BANG!***_

The door slammed open with Ludwig standing in the doorway looking extemely annoyed. His hair was messy and his face was flushed. He looked around the room and realized he walked in at the wrong moment. Clearing his throat, he said, "It''s time for dinner.." He turned and walked out of the room. In the uncomfortable silence, Alfred let go out Toris and began to rub his eyes. Feliks got off the bed, handing a tissue to Toris. He blew his nose and took a few deep breaths. The three tried to regain their composure before heading to eat. As they walked to the kitchen, Toris tried to figure out what Alfred was going to say. His face flashed in his mind. His blue eyes were deep with a mix worry and anger. _"Toris...I..."_ 'He what?' Toris thought. He forced the thoughts away as they entered the dining room. Roderich, Ludwig's cousin, was joining them for dinner. Katyusha and Ludwig were deep in conversation with him, not noticing that the trio had entered. Feliks began to help himself to the wurst and mashed potatoes while Alfred poured himself a beer. Toris grabbed some food and sat next to Roderich. As they got settled, the conversation turned lively. "So what have you been up to, Roddy?" Feliks asked. "Well, me and Liz have been composing some new music." He said smugly. "Tsk, 'composing music', eh?" Alfred said, smirking. Roderich blushed, "Not like that, you perv." He turned to Toris, "So you live in the same house as Gilbert, is that right?" Toris flinched slightly. "Why yes," he said, "Actually, he asked if Gilbird is still okay." Roderich nodded, "Yes, little Gilbird is still alive. Liz has been taking good care of him, although he does miss his owner." Ludwig leaned forward, "Um, how is Bruder doing?" "He..he miss you, Ludwig. He really wanted to see you for your birthday, but.." Toris stopped. He didn't know how to say it to Ludwig. "But what? What happened to Bruder?" Ludwig demanded. Alfred, Toris, and Katyusha each became silent. Toris swallowed and said, "He is still recuperating. Ivan...broke his legs when he tried to sneak out to visit you." Ludwig nearly exploded. "**WHAT!** What the fuck is that arschloch doing to my Bruder?" Katyusha placed her hand on his shoulder. "Lyubov, I will tell you later. But right now, let's finish dinner, da?" Ludwig sighed and focused on eating. The dinner was soon finished in a tense silence.

After dinner, Roderich had to return home. Katyusha and Toris cleared the table and cleaned up, so Alfred, Feliks, and Ludwig stood outside and smoked. "I'm worried about them," Ludwig said, "Both Kat and Toris. They need to get of there." "But, Liet refuses to leave and won't tell us why." Feliks replied. "Well, I know a way to get Katyusha out." Ludwig reached into his pocket and revealed an engagement ring, "I'm going to propose to her." Feliks and Alfred stood in mild shock. "Whoa, congrats man. I hope she says yes." Alfred said, patting Ludwig on the back. "Danke, hopefully she will accept. Then she could live with me and away from that horrible brother of hers." Ludwig sighed, staring at the sky. "What are we going to about our friends..."


	4. Just Visiting pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own APH. It's the brainchild of Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Snow began to fall as the trio sat in the living room. Ludwig and Katyusha decided to go for a walk before it got too dark. Toris, Feliks, and Alfred were bundled in their pajamas and blankets by the fireplace. They each sipped their hot cocoa in silence, trying to find something to say. "Do either of you know how Antonio and Francis are doing?" Toris asked. "I know Gilbert misses them a lot." Alfred set down his cup. "Well, Francis is busy doing what he does best- getting on Arthur's nerves and cooking," he said, "Antonio's been busy tending to his country's needs: trying to make money and dealing with his boss." They both jumped as they heard a light snoring. Feliks fell asleep before he could finish his hot cocoa. Chuckling softly, Alfred whispered, "He looks so adorable when he isn't talking." Carefully, he picked up the sleeping Polack and carried him to bed. Toris sat staring at the fire. He smiled a little, happy to be with his friends. He pulled the blanket closer to himself and snuggled into the couch cushions. The clock bell chimed, signalling the time to be 10:30pm. 'I wonder where Miss Katyusha and Mr. Ludwig went.' He thought.<p>

He jumped as he felt Alfred wrap his arms around him. "Comfortable?" he asked. Toris blushed and nodded, leaning against the American. They sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the wood crackle in the fire. "Toris," Alfred said, "Are you happy with Ivan?" Toris sighed softly, "No. No, I'm not." "Then why won't you leave?" Toris stayed silent for a minute. "Because," he finally said, "When I finally find the strength to leave, I remember all that he's done for me. He gave me a job. He gave me a home. He...he told me he loved me. I know I should leave but it's just so hard. And I can't leave everyone else there at his mercy, especially Raivis and Gilbert." Alfred thought for a moment, then said, "I talked about it with Ludwig and Feliks. Ludwig plans on marrying Katyusha so she could live with him and be away from Ivan. He also plans on getting Gilbert out of there as well. Feliks is going to talk to his boss about letting Raivis and Eduard live with him and work for him. And I want you to live with me." Toris looked at his friend, his eyes wide. "R..really? Me live with you?" He couldn't believe it. Alfred nodded. "You can work for me until you're stable enough to be on your own." Toris heart began to race but he suddenly remembered. "Ivan will never let me leave him. He told me himself. 'The only way you could leave me is in a box.'" "I can help you get away from him, but it won't be until after the others are out of the house." Alfred said. Toris' eyes were wide with fear. "Why?" he asked. "Because I need to help Feliks get Raivis and Eduard out. Also, you have to regain the stength to leave Ivan." Alfred's face got serious. "You can't tell anyone about this. It'd get too complicated." Toris nodded, his heart racing in excitement. 'I'll finally be able to leave.' he thought.

The door opened and Katyusha and Ludwig walked in, holding hands. Ludwig noticed the two on the couch. "She said yes!" He said, grinning ear to ear. Toris and Alfred both cheered and clapped as Katyusha showed them her ring. She was blushing heavily at their reaction. "We're going up to bed." She said, pulling Ludwig with her. "Goodnight!" Toris and Alfred called after them. Once they heard the door close, Alfred quipped, "Ludwig's getting lai-aid. Ludwig's gonna get some." He burst into laughter like a child. Toris shook his head and leaned back into Alfred. "Let's stay like this tonight, Al," Toris whispered, "I don't want to go back upstairs." Alfred smiled and stretched out on the couch, embracing Toris. "Toris, I need to tell you. I...I really like you." Toris looked up into Alfred's deep blue eyes, "R...really?" he asked, his heart racing. Alfred responded by kissing him gently. Toris' eyes widened in shock but soon closed as he returned his kiss. He felt Alfred gently deepen their kiss, tilting his head to give himself more access to his mouth. Toris gasped softly for breath as Alfred moved from his lips to his neck. Feeling his lips on his neck, however, made him immediately pull away. "What's wrong?" Alfred asked, looking worried and hurt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be doing this." Toris said, looking away. Alfred sighed and pulled Toris closer to him, "I understand. It's okay." "I'm sorry, Alfred," Toris said, "I just-" "Hey, don't sweat it," Alfred interrupted, "I understand that you're still confused about everything. I shouldn't have made my move now." He let out a nervous laugh then removed his glasses. "We should get some rest. Ludwig wants to take us sightseeing tomorrow." He settled into the couch and shut his eyes, drifting to sleep. Toris watched the dying fire and thought about what had just happened. 'I'm sorry, Alfred. I really like you too..' He thought, laying his head on Alfred's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to Alfred's steady heartbeat before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"We're home Ivan!" Katyusha shouted from the front door. Raivis and Natalya were the first to greet the pair. "Welcome home, Syestra." Natalya said, not looking at Katyusha. "Thank you, Talya-chan. Can you bring my suitcase to my room?" She requested. Natalya did what her sisters asked her to and went off to put her things away. Raivis took Katyusha to go see Ivan while Toris went off to his bedroom to unpack. The house was eerily quiet despite the fact that everyone was home; however, Toris brushed it off. He entered his room and said a brief hello to Eduard and Gilbert before putting his clothes in his laundry hamper. He stopped when a chill ran down his spine. "Eduard? Gilbert?" He asked, approaching their beds, "Are you awake?" He drew back the blankets to reveal a horrific sight. Gilbert's mouth was ripped open from ear to ear, making it seem like he had a distorted smile. He body was battered and bloody. There were several gashes exposed and his face was covered in bruises. His throat was slit open. Eduard was laying still in his bed, a bloody pillow over his face. Terrified, Toris slowly pulled the pillow off of his comrade's face and screamed. Eduard's face was frozen in a scream, a large bullet hole was exposed in the middle of his forehead. There was dried blood running down from his face onto the bedsheets. Toris stumbled away from the bodies and vomited on the floor. 'Did Ivan do this?' he thought, "Oh god I have to get out of here!" Running out of the room and down the hall, Toris was immediately grabbed and pulled into a dark room. His mouth was covered by a strong hand. He knew at once that Ivan had caught him; he smelled a mix of blood and vodka on him. "You thought you could leave me, da? You thought I wouldn't find out about you and that American, DA? <em>_**WELL, IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE CAN!**__" Ivan began to strangle Toris in a drunken rage. Toris desperately tried to fight back but was no match for the Russian. Ivan slammed him against the wall, slowly crushing his windpipe. Toris felt his strength drain as the world began to fade to darkness. The last thing he saw was the insane look in his boyfriend's eyes..._

* * *

><p>Toris woke with a start. He was covered in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. His hands flew up to his neck, feeling for anything wrong with it. Once he realized he was fine, he looked around the room. He was alone in Ludwig's living room. "Calm down, it was only a dream..." he told himself, "But it felt so real.." He began to tremble and sat up with his arms around his legs and started to cry. Katyusha entered the living room. "Toris, breakfast's re-" She stopped when she saw him crying on the couch. "Toris, what happened?" She asked, sitting next to him. He turned and wrapped his arms around her, crying harder. Unsure of what to do, she wrapped her arms around him, patting him on the back. "M-Miss Katyusha, I'm so sorry," Toris stuttered between sobs, "I just can't take it anymore." She positioned him in front of her and looked him in the eye. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "I had a nightmare where Ivan just went crazy and killed Gilbert and Eduard and he was gonna kill me because..." He immediately stopped. He wasn't sure if Katyusha knew about the plan. "Because he's crazy.." He covered his face with his hands. Katyusha sighed and held Toris' hand. "If you're so unhappy with him, then just leave," she said, "You can't let him hurt you like this." Toris remained quiet, so she added, "I know about their plan." Toris flinched and gave her a panicked look. "Don't worry, I won't tell Ivan. In fact, I'm going to help them." she gave him a reassuring smile. Before he could answer her, Ludwig entered the room. "You two better hurry, Herr Fatass and Prissy-Boy are eating up the food." He said. "Alright, sweetheart." Katyusha stood and started for the kitchen. "Um, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Toris said. After the pair left, he got up and folded his blanket. Stopping off in the bathroom to wash his face, he checked his reflection to make sure he looked decent. On impulse, he check his neck to see if there was any new bruising. Nodding at his reflection, he headed to the kitchen.<p>

Alfred and Feliks were sitting on the same side of the table, shoveling pancakes into their mouths. Katyusha sipped her tea, watching the two with an amused expression on her face. Ludwig was getting irritated from their bad manners. "Good morning, everyone." Toris said as he was getting some coffee. "Goodf mornin', Toriff" Alfred said through his full mouth. "Morning Liet." Feliks said. Ludwig got up to turn on the radio. The announcer was talking in German so only Ludwig understood. He groaned in frustration and shut it off. "What's wrong, dear?" Katyusha asked, her face etched in worry. "There's going to be a snowstorm that'll leave us with 3ft of snow." He said, looking out the window. "When should the weather clear up?" Toris asked. "At least by Thursday." Ludwig replied. Toris checked the calendar; it was only Monday. Alfred stretched. "Well, it seems like this could be a great day to slack off and sleep in." He said smirking. Feliks nodded in agreement. "This, like, such a great oppourtunity to do makeovers! We can give each other mani-pedis, mud masks, and do our hair." He was getting excited by the second. Ludwig and Alfred had the same thought, 'Hell no!'. Katyusha agreed with Feliks and Toris decided to let his friend spoil him for a bit. Ludwig began to clear his and Katyusha's dishes. Toris started eating his hash browns, glancing over at Alfred. 'I wonder if what happened last night was a dream..' he thought. Alfred caught Toris' eye and blushed slightly. They both gazed at each other for a few more seconds before Toris looked away. He tried to focus on what Feliks was saying ("Maybe later on tonight, we could play truth or dare?" His suggestion illicited an embarrassed laugh by Katyusha and an eye-roll from Ludwig), but he was too distracted by what Alfred said the night before.

The day passed almost quietly; Katyusha, Feliks, and Toris spent the day in the den, giving each other makeovers and gossiping like schoolgirls. Ludwig and Alfred spent some time discussing world affairs (more like Ludwig listening to Alfred brag about how great he is). Toris felt himself be at peace with the world, even if it was for a few hours. Feliks was rolling his hair in curlers while Katyusha was lounging on the couch, reading an issue of Pravda. She was wearing a light blue robe and had a masque on her face. Her hair was pinned up to keep it from touching the masque. In Toris' opinion, she looked like a fashion model, even with the cleanser on her face. Feliks hummed softly to himself as he checked his face in the mirror. "We're going to look soo hot, ladies." He said. He wiggled his pink toenails, admiring the glittery tips. "It doesn't matter what I look like," Katyusha said, "As long as Lyubov loves me, that's all that matters." "I'm so jealous of you, Miss Katyusha." Toris whispered. Feliks and Katyusha exchanged uneasy glances. "Here, let me do your toes, Liet." Feliks offered, picking up green nail polish. Settling at Toris' feet, he got to work on his pedicure. A shout from the living room made the trio jump. "Gott verdammt Alfred! Just shut up for a second, I can barely here myself think!" Ludwig shouted. The sounf of his footfalls approached the den, with Ludwig entering the den. He look extremely flustered. Sitting on an ottoman, Ludwig exhaled harshly and buried his face in his hands. "What's wrong, Lyubov?" Katyusha asked. "That Dummkopf was getting on my nerves big time," Ludwig said, "I try to have a professional conversation with him and he just keeps yammering on about how great he is and yada yada. Ugh.." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Where is Alfred?" Toris asked. "Probably in the kitchen, stuffing his face." Ludwig replied. "E-Excuse me for a second, I'm gonna get a drink." Toris said, getting up. He walked out of the den with Feliks shouting after him, "Hey, be careful with those toes. I don't want to re-do them."

He found Alfred sitting at the table, with his head in his hands. An open beer bottle was sitting in front of him, but he wasn't drinking it. Toris approached him cautiously. "Al, are you okay?" he asked. "Just fine." Alfred said without looking up. Sitting next to him, Toris whispered, "No, you're not. What's wrong?" There was a brief silence then suddenly, Alfred turns to Toris and plants a kiss on his lips. His eyes widen in surprise but instead of pulling away, he returned the kiss. Alfred tilted his head and deepened the kiss gently. Toris moaned softly as he felt Alfred's tongue brush his lips. 'He's so gentle," Toris thought, 'Not at all like Ivan..' Alfred moves closer to him, pulling him into an embrace. They sat like that for a few minutes until Toris pulled away to catch his breath. "Let's go somewhere private." Alfred suggested. Holding hands, the pair quietly headed to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Shadow: Sorry this chaper took so long. I've been procrastinating and was in a bad mood lately. But it's out now and I'll immediately work on chater 5 ^_^<p> 


	5. Surprise!

Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

Toris sat on the bed while Alfred locked the door. "Hopefully, they won't notice us gone for too long." He said with a nervous chuckle. Toris blushed as he climbed into bed with him. They sat and looked at each other in the awkward silence, slightly embarassed. Toris made the first move this time and pulled Alfred into a loving embrace. He closed his eyes and kissed him, this time passionately. Alfred slid his hand into Toris', locking their fingers together. He returned his kiss with the same degree of passion. He broke the kiss for a brief moment to take his glasses off, then resumed. Falling back onto the bed, Alfred's tongue brushed against Toris' mouth, making him moan softly. He took this oppourtunity to explore his mouth. His tongue gently pries his mouth open and explores, tasting him ('He tastes like coffee and mint..' Alfred thought.), brushing his tongue against the Lithuanian's. Toris flinched slightly at the feeling of Alfred's tongue on his. Tentatively, he opened his mouth wider and circled his tongue with Alfred's. He felt him sit up and pull him into his lap. Toris wrapped his legs around his waist and wrapped his arms around his neck. Alfred smiled and kissed his neck carefully. Toris let out a soft moan as he felt his friend's hands on his stomach. "Oh Alfred..." he breathed as Alfred left a trail of kisses down his neck. He slid his fingers through his blond hair, toying with Nantucket. Alfred's hands moved to his back, trying his hardest not to cause him any pain. He flinched as he felt him brush his fingers against a scar. "Please be gentle." he whispered. "Don't worry, I will." Alfred answered. As he explored his body, Toris carefully tried to unbutton his nightshirt. Pulling it open, he was treated to the sight of the American's hardened abs. He blushed heavily and planted a kiss on his neck. Alfred shivered in delight and reached for Toris' shirt buttons. He stopped and looked at him. "Is this okay?" he asked. Toris blushed and nodded, "Yes, I want you to do it." Alfred unbuttoned his shirt and caught his breath at the sight of the scars. He leaned forward and kisses each on lovingly. Toris bit his lip gently. He felt hot at the American's touch. 'Why am I getting horny all of a sudden?' he thought. The pair began to get hot so they tossed the shirts off the bed. Toris began fumbling with Alfred's belt. 'Almost...there!' he thought. He finally got the belt off and proceeded to-

***BANG!***

The door opened with a bang as Ludwig and Feliks rushed into the room. Ludwig locked the door as Feliks quickly began hiding Alfred's belongings. "What's going on?" Alfred asked, noting their behaviour. "We have a problem." Ludwig said. "Ivan's h-!" Feliks started but stopped. The two took in what was in front of them. Alfred and Toris were half naked, with Toris sitting in Alfred's lap with his legs wrapped around his waist. Their hair was messy and their faces were flushed. Ludwig cleared his throat, "We weren't interrupting, were we?" "Actually, yes.." Alfred said, slightly annoyed. "Well, too bad because Ivan's here!" Feliks exclaimed. Toris went pale while Alfred immediately tried to get up. The pair on the bed quickly disentangled themselves and rushed around the room. Feliks threw Alfred's things to him and he dove under the bed. Toris quickly pulled his shirt back on, buttoning it carefully so he wouldn't raise suspicion. He fixed his hair and sprayed on some of Feliks' perfume. He popped a mint into his mouth and checked himself in the mirror. "I'm ready." He said. Ludwig turned to Feliks, "I'll go with Toris and distract Ivan. You help Alfred find a place to hide."

The two left the room and walked down to the living room. There was Ivan, sitting in an armchair and sipping some tea. He was talking to Katyusha, who was seated on the couch. She looked just as surprised to see her brother as everyone else. Ludwig and Toris both took seats on either side of Katyusha. Ivan beamed at Toris, "There you are, Toris. I didn't see you when I got here." "Well, I wasn't feeling well so I went to lay down." Toris replied, not looking at him. Ludwig cleared his throat, "What brings you here, Ivan?" Ivan set his tea cup down. "Well, since the trip ended earlier than expected, I decided to come over and visit," Ivan said with a twisted smile, "I hope my lack of notification can be excused." "Well I'm sorry, but the only guest room I have is being occupied by Toris and Feliks." Ludwig lied."It's fine," Ivan said, "We can just make Feliks sleep on the couch." "No, what I mean is, you're not welcome in my house Ivan." Ludwig said. He stood and walked towards the hall, "Now, I believe you overstayed your welcome. It's time for you to leave." Ivan's eyes narrowed. He glanced from Ludwig to his sister. He noticed the engagement ring on her finger. "My, Syestra. That is a lovely ring," he said changing the subject, "When were you planning on telling me about your engagement?" Katyusha blushed and looked away. "I planned on telling you when I got home." She said. "Is that so?" Ivan turned to Ludwig, "Well, let me be the first to say, welcome to the family." He turned to Toris with a hollow smile. Toris felt a shiver run up his spine. "Ivan, leave. Now!" Ludwig ordered. "Not until I collect what's mine." He said. He stood and started to make his way towards Toris, his eyes showing a glint of rage. Toris froze, trembling in fear. Katyusha stood in front of Toris and Ludwig grabbed Ivan by the shoulder. "Leave him alone," Ludwig ordered, "And get out of my house." Ivan stared at Katyusha then to Toris. "Fine, I'll go." He pulled away from Ludwig and headed towards the door. Before leaving, he turned to the trio and said, "I expect you two to be at home on Saturday. And God help you if you do anything against me..." With that, he left.

As soon as the car drove away, Katyusha and Ludwig both sighed. "That was a close one." She said. "Ja, Toris are you..." He stopped when he noticed that Toris had passed out. "Oh dear.." She whispered. She gently picked him up and carried him to his room. Ludwig went to find Feliks and Alfred. He found them hiding in his pantry, Alfred still half dressed. "You can get out of there now," he said, "He's gone." Pulling his shirt on, Alfred breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a close one," he said, "What did he want anyway?" "He returned from his trip early and wanted to spend time with us," Ludwig explained, "I told him to leave because I had no room here. However, he scared the hell out of Toris and now he's passed out." "Oh." Alfred look down somewhat dejectedly. Feliks smirked and jabbed him in the rib. "Don't worry. You and Liet will be able to suck face again in no time." he said. Alfred's face turn bright red as the two European nations laughed. "Sh-Shut up you guys!" He shouted and stormed out of the kitchen. Ludwig snickered and checked the clock. It was almost 5pm. "I'm gonna get dinner started." He said. "I wanna help!" Feliks exclaimed. "No," the German said, "I can do it myself. Go make yourself useful and check on your friend." Feliks smirked and grabbed an apple before leaving the kitchen. He made his way to their bedroom, where Toris was sleeping. Katyusha was stroking his hair, whispering a soft prayer in Ukrainian. Alfred sat on the other side of him, his face etched with worry. "How is he doing?" Feliks asked. "He's fine," Katyusha replied, "He just needs rest." She stood and started for the door. "You two keep an eye on him, da?" she asked. "Of course." Alfred whispered. She smiled and left the room.

The two sat in silence as Toris slept. Finally, Feliks spoke up. "What was going on between you two, Alfie?" he asked. Alfred sighed softly, "It just happened. I don't know; I really like Toris, and I want him to be with me because I know I can make him happy but.." "But?" "He's too afraid to leave Ivan," he said, "I know he is. I mean, if he has this reaction from just seeing him, then it's obvious that he's terrified of him." "But that gives us more of a reason to get him away," Feliks replied, "I mean, if Toris stays with him any longer, he might-" "I know!" Alfred shouted. Toris stirred in his sleep and started to open his eyes. Feliks stroked his hair gently, "Welcome back to Earth, Liet." He whispered. "Wha...what happened?" he whispered softly. "You just passed out," Alfred said, "But it's alright, he's gone now." Toris cocked his head slightly confused, but then widened his eyes. "Oh god...OH GOD! IVAN! Wh-Where is.." He began looking around the room, panicking. "Liet, Liet! Calm down! He's not here anymore. He can't hurt you." Feliks said, attempting to calm his friend down. Toris immediately broke down into tears and wrapped his arms around Feliks, crying hard. He stroked his wavy hair soothingly, "Just let it out, Liet..."


	6. Decisions, decisions

Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

For the rest of the night, Toris refused to leave the room. He didn't eat the food that was brought to him or speak to either of his friends. He just lied in bed, wrapped in the blankets. Despite being completely covered, he still shivered. Feliks and Alfred did everything they could to calm him down but to no avail. In the kitchen, Katyusha and Ludwig sat in their pajamas, drinking their tea in silence. "I'm worried, Lyubov." She whispered. "I know, Kätzchen," he replied, "But what can we do? Ivan has such a strong hold on Toris." She started to tear up and wiped her eyes. "I wish Ivan wasn't such a brute. He used to be so kind and caring, but now..." She trailed off. Ludwig pulled her into an embrace, "Do not cry, mein liebe. We'll think of something." He assured her. Katyusha looked into her fiance's blue eyes. She smiled and kissed him deeply. "Ich liebe dich..." she whispered. He smiled and kissed her again, this time maintaining the kiss for a few minutes. He whispered softly in her ear, "Let's go upstars, ja?" She nodded and they both walked up to Ludwig's room.

Over the next two days, Toris' condition worsened. He developed a cold and slight fever. "He can't stay here any longer,." Katyusha said, wringing her hands. Ludwig sighed, putting his newspaper down. "You know what the doctor said. We can't move him in his current state. Plus, with this storm, there's no way you two could make it back safely." She shook her head in irritation, "It's not like I'm weak, Lyubov," she said, "I live with Ivan, I can handle snow." She picked up a towel to dry her hands. Her shoulders began to tremble as she fought back tears. "I just can't stand seeing him like this though.." She whispered, "Sometimes, I feel so useless because I can't stop him. Ivan was my responsibility and..." Hot tears streamed down her face. She bit her lip to keep a sob from coming out. Ludwig approached her and wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her blonde hair, kissing the top of her head softly. "Don't beat yourself up, Kätzchen", he said softly, "You did your best in raising Ivan. He just fell under terrible bosses.." She nodded and sniffled softly. "I know...I know..."

Up in their bedroom, Toris was in bed, shivering despite his fever. Feliks laid a cold washcloth on his forehead, brushing away a loose strand of hair. He watched his friend as he rested, his chest rising and falling slowly. Feliks turned to Alfred, "There's no way we could send him back to that monster." Alfred sighed softly, "We can't help him until he works up the strength to leave, Feliks." He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "Why won't he leave him?" Feliks jumped at his friend's outburst. "Be quiet," he chastised, "You'll wake up him." "Sorry.." he responded. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Toris slept. Finally, Feliks piped up, "What were you and Toris doing when Ivan came to visit?" Alfred's face burned red. He coughed nervously and cleared his throat. "I really like him, Feliks", he said, "We started kissing in the kitchen then we moved to the room for privacy." Feliks' eyes widened. "Do you know what Ivan would do to him if he found out?" he said anxiously. "I know, I know. I was expecting him to push me away, but he wanted to kiss me. He didn't care about the consequences I guess.." Al sighed and picked up a tray. "I'm gonna go get more drinks and food." He left the room, leaving the door slightly open. Feliks stroked his friend's soft hair. "Oh Liet, what are we gonna do.." he whispered. Toris' eyes opened and he turned toward his friend. "Do about what?" He whispered. Feliks jumped when he spoke. He laughed nervously, "It's nothing, Liet." He sniffled softly, "Where'd Alfred go?" "He went to grab us more food." Feliks replied. Toris nodded and began to cough. He turned on his side and sighed deeply. "I like him, Feliks," he whispered, "I really do. But I love Ivan and I can't leave him. He's hopeless without me and I'm afraid he'll self-destruct without anyone with him." He looked up at his friend with a sad look in his eyes, "He has his sweet moments. I mean, he brings me flowers, lets me eat with him and his sisters, lets me sit in during his business meetings from time to time. He treats me almost as well as his family." Tears start to roll down his cheeks and he moved to wipe them away. "But, as much as I love him, I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want to wake up in the morning, sore and aching and covered in bruises. I'm tired of being the punching bag. And, I'm afraid of ending up like Eduard and Natalya. Or worse..." He pressed his face onto into his pillow. "I can't take it anymore, Feliks!" He shouted, "I don't want to just survive. I want to live. I want to have my life back." Feliks rubbed his back, letting him cry. "Just let it out, Liet..." he whispered soothingly. Al entered the room, carrying a tray full of food. He stopped in the doorway, looking back and forth between Feliks and Toris. "What's going on?" he asked. "Just some realization..." Feliks said.

That night, Katyusha, Ludwig, Feliks, and Alfred sat in the dining room, eating in silence. Katyusha cleared her throat and set down her fork. "We're leaving tomorrow afternoon," she stated, "I recieved a call from my boss and he wanted me to return home with Mr. Toris." The boys stopped eating and looked at her in shock. "But..but he can't leave!" Feliks shouted. "Liet's not well enough to travel. And-" "Don't you think I know that?" she interrupted, "But my boss ordered me home and wants me to bring him with me. I can't ignore him." "No!" Alfred shouted, standing abruptly. "I will not let you bring him back to that monster!" Katyusha's shoulders began to tremble. Alfred's expression softened when he realized that she was going to cry. When she looked up at him, he was taken aback by the defiant look in her eyes. "Do you think I want to bring him back?" she began, "Do you ever stop to think that I want him to be away from Ivan?" She stood, holding Alfred's gaze. "I know Ivan's a monster and I know Toris would be happier away from him. But right now, my loyalties are with my brother. He's my family and my protector. I don't like what he does to anyone in his house but I'm powerless to stop him. He's too strong for me to fight alone and everyone else is too scared to stand up to him. Mr. Alfred, I know you truly care about Toris, but right now, you can't do anything to help him or keep Ivan from him. If I keep him out of the house any longer, there's no telling what he'll do to everyone else." She grabbed her plate and headed to the kitchen. The three sat in silence, her ominous words still hanging in the air. Ludwig cleared his throat softly, "She's made up her mind. Tomorrow at noon, the two of them will be on a plane for the Soviet Union." "Ludwig, what did she mean when she said that she wouldn't know what Ivan do to everyone?" Feliks whispered, his voice trembling. "There's been an incident," he began, "Ivan had went into a drunken rage and attacked a couple of his subordinates. Eduard and Raivis were caught in his rage and put in the hospital with severe injuries." He pressed his hand over his face. "There's no word if he got to Bruder and Natalya, but we're hoping that they managed to stay out of his way." "So, if Liet went home, Ivan would be calmer? Is that her rationalization?" Feliks asked. He nodded, "She told me last night that Ivan's at his calmest with her and Toris in the house. With them both gone, he just lost it." He stood, picked up his plate and went into the kitchen. Alfred sank into his chair, groaning in despair. "There's no way we could send him back to Ivan." He said. "What choice do we have, Al?" Feliks replied. The pair sat in silence, finishing their dinner. They realized that it'll be hard to break the news to Toris.

"I'm fine with it." Toris whispered softly. His fever went down a bit and he was feeling a little better. He was sitting up in the bed, propped up against a couple of pillows. Feliks and Alfred were piling blankets and pillows on the floor as they got ready for relax. "You're not even the least bit scared?" Feliks asked. "Of course I am, but I need to go. I need to protect my comrades from Ivan." Toris sighed and drew the blankets up around his chest. "I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've cause this week, guys." He said apologetically. "You didn't do anything wrong, Liet." Feliks said soothingly. "It's that stupid Russian's fault..." Alfred whispered bitterly. "Quiet!" Feliks said, hitting him in the back of the head. He turned back to Toris. "Don't worry, Liet. Everything'll work out fine. Now, it's time to get some rest." He pinned his hair up and pulled his blankets around him, turning away from the other two. There was a tense, awkward silence as Feliks drifted off to sleep. Al hugged his pillow before speaking up. "Are you okay with this, Toris?" he asked. Toris remained quiet for a second before answering. "I'm okay, I guess. What about you?" More tense silence. "Um, will you come up here and sleep with me, Al?" Toris asked. Slightly surprised by his question, Alfred got up and got in the bed with his friend, turning off the light in the process. He laid next to him, pulling him into his arms. Toris fought the urge to wiggle out of the embrace. He gave up and snuggled closer to Al. "Alfred..." he whispered, "I'm scared. I don't want to go home." "Then stay. Don't go home." he responded. He placed a light kiss on the smaller man's forehead. With a small smile, Toris closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
